To Kill a Mockingjay- A Hunger Games Fanfic
by AusafandNosh
Summary: When Justin, A District 2 kid is picked for the Hunger games, it's his final chance to be the pride of his district. But can he trust his partner, Trilby? Even after she tried killing him? Rated T for Blood, Language (Censored) and Violence.
1. 1)The Reapings

District 2

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

**JUSTIN'S POV  
**Slash! Snick! The mannequin's head flies off, neatly seperated from it's neck. I grin and grab it. 'Ain't you a pretty little sucker?'I say too it's face, before tossing it aside. My trainer, Donnabel comes over to me. 'That's the tenth mannequin today Justin. Let's take a break.' She says to me. I look at her. 'Excuse me, bitc*? I need to train.' I look at the decapacatated mannequin. 'Soon enough, that's gonna be a tribute's head.' This year, I'm finally 18. This is my last year to participate in the games. All the other years, some uppity bastar* had the quicker tongue and got volunteered. Only 2 of them lived. I was annoyed, but Donnabel told me something. Observe.

I observed alright. I watched them live. I watched them die. I noticed how smart they were, and I noticed how dumb they were. I analyzed every move for the past 6 year- no, I've been analyzing the games as LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER- and today is my day. My year. The year I make District 2 of the winner of the 64th annual Hunger Games.

I've been training as long as I can remember. I like to think of myself as supple. Surely my body is strange. Even though I'm limber, I hit like a log and am as tough as a rock. My stomach has a solid six-pack with an ugly scar in it's center, when another trainee accidentally missed and it hit me. It went through my skin and hit my intestine, but strangely it hurt little.

I guess I can thank my dad for that. People said he was as tough as an oak and twice as strong. I guess I get my thick skin from him. He won the 32nd hunger games, and when I watched them, I noticed how he laughed off even the most grievous of injuries. He could afford to, the crowd loved him and sent him medicine whenever possible. Anyways, he won and that's what mattered.

I head outside, brushing my black hair away from my forehead. I wear a black sweatshirt, which allows me comfortable movement. It looks with my white shorts and boots. I step outside The Nut. Damn. The reaping's begun. I have to hurry now. But I see my girlfriend Clara. She's a past victor, but still younger than me. I run to her, she runs to me, and we hug. 'You're gonna win this one, you hear?' She whispers in my ear. 'Of course I am, baby.' I grin at her.

Soon enough, we both are running off and I'm getting in line for the Reaping. I'm grouped into the 18'ers, and the pipsqueakers sidle away from me. The ones as tall as me look uncomfortable, but only one giant, Magix, looks me in the eyes and grins. 'Let's see who gets in this one.' I look at him irritably. 'This is my game.'

Soon enough, I hear the name of the girl from District 2. Our escort, an overly powdered red haired freak, Klipper (What a name.) hops onto the stage. 'Greetings District 2, and welcome to the 64th annual Hunger Games!' She burbles. 'As usual, Ladies first!' She hops over to the big bowl and puts her hand in. She takes out a piece of paper, and carefully says the name.

'Trilby Hicks.'

Oh Goddamn. 'Shit.' I whisper under my breath, then I say something else that would surely get me a slap. If my mother dared to hit me anyways.

I watch Trilby take the stage. She looks 15, maybe 17 at the most. Her red hair matches her freckles, giving her an almost innocent look. But I don't trust it. I've seen how deadly she can be.

She was the one who threw the dagger.

I remember that day perfectly. I was as usual practicing with my sword, 3 years ago. I was practicing with my fists. As a result of using weapons nearly twice my size and handling weights, I had strong, hard, durable hands that gave me an advantage in case I ever didn't have a weapon during the games. I was just doing my normal practices, sparring with some mannequin when she called me over. 'Hey Justin!' She called.

'Come over here!' I jogged over to her, wiping my face with a towel. 'Sup, Toots?' I say, grinning. She laughs nonchalantly. 'Well, I've been watching you practice a bit. Mind helping me out with some throwing?' Well, I didn't mind, she looked strong and confident and besides, I wanted to see how good she was. I hoisted up a mannequin about 40 metres away from her and stood by it's side with my arms crossed.

'Alright, hit it with a tomahawk.' The words are barely out of my mouth when I see the ax hurling through the air, neatly impaling itself in the mannequin's chest. I look at it. And laugh. Really, it was funny. She was hardly 14 at that time and she hit it.

'Alright, nice fluke toots, now hit it again.'

I shouldn't have said that.

I saw her become angry. 'Fluke?' She whispered. 'I'll show you fluke!'She yells, and the next thing I know the mannequin is chock full of daggers, tomahawks, throwing knives, anything you name. Then she threw another one. And it didn't hit the mannequin.

I look at the steel hunk lodged in my lower rib cage. I fell on my knees. It didn't hurt as much as it shocked. She looked shocked too and ran to help me. But she whispered in my ear,'That's a fluke. Toots.' I get angry. Very angry. With an animalistic roar, I rip the knife out my rib cage. In a moment of pure insanity, I give a twisted grin. My blood is pouring, gushing out of my wound. It landed deep. Before she knows what I'm doing, I lift her up with both hands and throw her onto the weapon rack. She hits it hard and falls. I run to her leaving a trail of blood behind me. I grab her by her hair and look in her eyes. She tries kicking me in my manhood, If you know what I mean, but by then I was already so hurt I couldn't give a lesser damn. I punch her in the face. Her nose is broken, blood gushing out. I see a tear come out of her eye and I soften. But not enough to give her another shot. I give her another blow to the side of her head, knocking her out. The last thing I remember before passing out was that the trainers were rushing towards us. Then the world went back.

The aftermath was terrible. Trilby barely spoke to me. I was off training for one solid month. I couldn't do anything but lie down and listen to Clara talk about how much she was shocked that 'That bit*h' could even think of harming me. I would just laugh. When I was off this hospital bed, I would be back in training.

I look at the poor bitc*'s face. The only reason she'll live is cause she has me as a career mate. Of course I can't exactly say she sucks. I've seen her aim with tomahawks. She can hit from 60, maybe 90 metres away and hit something. So I guess that's the plan. I kill everyone, and she stands there looking small and weak.

'Now the boys!' says Klipper and she hops over to the other side of the stage and puts her hand into the large bowl. 'Magix An-' 'I volunteer!'

I say before Magix's full name can come out of her mouth. Magix eyes me brutally. Why shouldn't he? He's lost his last chance to be in the games. 'Well then, it seems we have a Volunteer! Come up to the stage.' With a cocky grin I climb the stairs. 'Your name?' she asks in that annoying capitol accent, really, do they do that on purpose? Anyways, she asks me what my name is. 'Jason. Jason Brode.' I turn and look at the girl across me, the girl named Trilby.

I shake her hand, and am immediately startled. She has a strange fire in her eyes and I recognize it. She's gonna go solo. She can't trust me. She wants to kill me.

For the first time in my life, I might have a challenge.

'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!'


	2. 2)The Trip

**The hunger games is not owned by me, this is just a fanfiction, the hunger games trilogy is owned and created by The brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins.**

**Anyway, I had accidently written 'Jason' when Justin volunteers. Please do not be confused, his name is Justin.**

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

We soon arrive at the Justice Building. In District 2, the Justice Building is amazingly plush, I guess that's the word for how it looks. From there we both are escorted into two different rooms by a group of Peacekeepers. Sick bastar*s. I've heard in District 12 they're a bit more slack,but here there's no such manner. So no trying to do anything with them unless you want a fistful of bullets.

Anyways, they take us to different rooms. In the room which I'm in, there is a velvet couch and a chair. There is large window, and outside is a view of District 2, possibly the last time I'll see it. Not that I mean I'm gonna die. This is the last time I'm gonna see it as a regular person. Next time I see it,I'm gonna be a victor.

I look out the window and see District 2. The people are leaving from the Reapings. They all are rejoining their families, most of them angry at not being chosen/volunteering, and some looking relieved, acting angry for the sake of their parents. In the Justice Building,you are allowed to see your close family, friends and people like that. So I'm not surprised when I turn around and am greeted with a huge hug from Clara. For a moment, we don't say anything, we just embrace each other and stay silent. Then she kisses me on my cheek. 'Listen

up, Justin.' She says.

'Come on babes, I know what you're gonna say. I have to win this.' I say laughing, but she grabs me. 'No Justin. Pride can bring you down. Promise me you're not gonna think less or more of your opponents. If you do so, you're dead. You hear me?' She says and I'm startled by the intensity in her voice. I guess she knows, she was a past victor after all.

She leaves and my family comes in. My dad is now 47, 32 years since he was last in the arena. He ruffles my hair while my mother looks on. 'I don't I think I have to tell you anything. Just go out there and bust heads.' My dad says, smiling. 'Yeah dad, I know.' I say, grinning. My mother just looks satisfied, whether from being rid of me or being chosen I don't know. Eventually they leave.

After this it's just a bunch of other people, people who barely said anything to me but now act like they are my best friend, giving me useless advice. This goes on till we go to the train, a 250 mile per hour bullet train that'll take us to the Capitol in a day.

This is the first time I see Trilby since the Reapings.

I wanna slap that bit*h so hard, I wanna take that smug smile off her face. I swear, she's playing mind games with me. I wanna throttle her, I wanna grab her neck and throw her to the ground, THAT SMILE GODDAMNIT!

Instead, I somehow manage to play it cool. I wink at her and say 'Sup, Toots?' If she seems startled, she hides it by saying 'Not much, Oakskin. How's that liver of yours.' I give a fake laugh. 'Oh fine. It was so strong the knife corroded.' She gives a laugh as fake as mine. 'Yeah, I saw how strong you were when you passed out.'

Before I can get my hands on her, Klipper comes into the room we're in. We're now getting out of District 2, heading towards The Capitol. 'Well, is everyone bright and cheery-feeling?' She says, clapping her hands. Cheery-feeling. Is that even a word?

'Yeah, I guess.' I say, dipping into the food. It's nice Capitol stuff, beef stew, hot grain smoldered in barbecue syrup, green melons in perservaatives, things like that. I enjoyed it.

Then I notice Trilby is taking the same things I am. For some reason that irks me. 'What the hell is your goddamn problem, lady?' I say to her. She looks at me with wide innocent eyes. 'Nothing, darling. I just like the food you get.' God, this bitc* is pissing me off to no end. I just sit down and quickly devour my food.

After my third plateful our trainers come in.

He says, 'My names Flare. First things first, the girl has to go to her mentor. As you can see I mentor the boys of district 2.' Trilby gets up and walks away without saying a single world.

'What's your name?'

'Jason Brode.'

'How old are you?'

'18.'

'What weapon are you good with?'

'A medium length, heavy, single handed sword.'

He then stops for a moment and dips a piece of steak in wine and eats it and then starts chewing as if he is saying something. 'You're a tough one. I like it. I can tell that you have a ruthless attitude. But there's something I gotta tell you. I don't care if your tough or not. You cannot Underestimate your opponents. It doesn't matter who the other person is whether a puny imbecile who barely knows how to hold a knife, or a smart, quick person who can trick you easily. If you underestimate anyone, you're as good as dead. Got it?' 'Yeah I got it.'

I then say, 'Besides that, have any advice of what I should do when the game starts?' 'You're a pretty tough guy.' He says. 'You should head to the cornucopia considering the fact that you'll need a good sword. A good sword would be found right in the middle of the cornucopia. If you have the chance, kill a tribute or two to warn the other tributes to back off. Get a good weapon, some supplies and with your fellow careers, kill the rest of the tributes near the cornucopia till the tributes around the cornucopia are all dead. Then take your time to get all the supplies you want and make camp near a good water supply, possibly a lake or a large pool of water. Don't forget to purify the water with Iodine drops, or you could risk getting a fever, which is dangerous in the games. After that, It's up to you.' Before I can say anything, we arrive at the capitol. I go to the window and watch the people yelling and screaming with joy and going insane with happiness.

Soon, we arrive at our the room we stay in. It has an amazing blue colored living room with three white couches made by something very expensive and a large flat screen (That's what they told me it's called) Television set. Behind It is the Dining table filled with all sorts of capitol dishes. Rich steak with a creamy orange sauce. Hot delicious stew. All sorts of Drinks, shakes, and alcoholic cocktails. Many other dishes were on the table too. Before we do anything, we have lunch, I eat some steak with delicious orange sauce, a chocolate milkshake, some ground beef stew, a large chicken Leg, and for desert, two slices of a chocolate cake with a filling of creamy vanilla. After the food, I go to take a nap. Tonight is going to be big. The welcoming ceremony of the tributes where we ride chariots. But before that is going to be a beauty treatment. None of this matters to me. All that matters are the games.

And I know I'm gonna win.


	3. 3)The Ceremony

_RRRRRIPPPPPPPP!  
_"OW!"

_YYYANNNNKKKKKKKK!  
_"WHAT THE SHIT?!"

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIISSSHHHHH  
_"HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

I didn't exactly have a good beauty treatment. I cringe as they rip the last stretch of hair from my leg. 'I'm sorry, but your just so hairy!' My stylist, a possibly gay individual named Flennin says as he rips the remaining hair on my leg off. 'I'll show you hairy, bit-' I snarl but he cuts me off.

'Ooh dear, no need to swear!' He giggles like an overexcited seven year old girl. Really. How the hell am I supposed to work with him? He's just so annoying. As I get up he tells me to disrobe. I stand there, stark naked as he goes around my body plucking the last bits of hair. I suppose I should feel awkward, but I don't.

Then he notices my scar. 'Oh, that ugly scar! We have to cover it up for sure! I'll tell Commor straight away!' Before I can say anything about my scar or ask who the heck Commor is, he says 'Upupup! No complaining darling! We need to make you look spick-' He wiggles for some reason. '-Tacular!'

Spicktacular. That's exactly how he pronounces it. I facepalm, really this is getting so weird and out of hand. I decide to take a bath in the shower nearby without his consent, just to get the aching out of my now stark naked body. I feel weird being hairless.

He leaves. When I'm done, I just sit down on a table, not knowing what to do. My clothes were taken away because my stylist was supposed to get me new ones, along with the costume I'll wear tonight.

I wanted my stylist to be less eccentric. I dunno, maybe I was hoping for a calm guy with a name like Cinna? Eh. I startle and jump a bit when my stylist literally hurls himself into my room.

I'm not kidding. He jumps through the doorway and does a tuck and roll and comes up at my feet. 'Hello, Sunshine!' He squeals. 'Gah!' I scream and try to crawl away from this strange person with waxy green hair. 'Oh no need to be scared doll, it's just me! Commor!'

'Aw…come on…' I groan under my breath. Commor hasn't been in the room for 30 seconds and he's succeeded in pissing me off and making me feel weird. And awkward.

But then he starts staring at my scar. 'We're gonna get rid of tha Pee!' He squeals. A S A P? I have no idea what that means, but he makes me stand up and starts putting white powder all over me.

'Erm, isn't the ceremony going to be held at night?'I say, rising my arms so he can get my armpits. 'Well, it was originally going to be at night, but we decided at sunset for a much more DRAMATIC entrance for you all! Ouuhh!' He says, adding a little squeal at the end? You know how people sometimes see someone hot and go 'Ohh!' Yeah, it was like that except much more Capitol-y.

'So, what am I going to wear till then?' I say. He hands me an olive green t-shirt and black pants. 'I'll give you your costume at the ceremony.' He says, winking fiendishly.

Well, soon enough it's the big day-night-whatever. It's the time for the midday ceremony.

We are escorted to the chariots, where everyone is getting ready. I am greeted by Klipper, Flare, Commor, and Trilby's female mentor, Hex.

I say to Commor, ' All right commor-' 'That's Mister Commor to you!' He says. 'Yeah whatever, what's, the costume I'm gonna have to wear?' He then shows me my costume and I am so amazed, I immediately know that Commor has created a costume that will steal the show. This is the first time that I have actually liked Commor and along with me, everyone is congratulating him. This causes him to blush, but otherwise, he seems quite happy too.

The costume is something very creative and represents the fact that district 2 mines AND creates weapon. The costume is a full stone-scale (stones carved in the shape of scales) shaped armor and in the middle of the suit are a lot of small diamonds forming one large circle. In the middle of the circle is a large 2 made out of emerald. Not only that, but we get these helmets that cover our head but not our face, and a Blue colored cape. The helmet fits perfectly on my naturally short spiked brown hair, which makes me feel comfortable. The entire armor makes me feel strong and confident, and that the other tributes know that I am the most dominant among them.

We are soon seated on our chariots as they start the anthem. We are all headed towards the front of President Snow's house. On the way everyone is going berserk because of our costume while the other tributes costumes sucked. District six wore these full body pink costume and the others were as lame. Us careers naturally had great looking costumes that fit in with us. But District 12's was the worst. They were STARK NAKED and they were covered in black… black… was that coal dust?

Anyway, we arrive in front of President Snow's mansion and he gives a speech about how he wishes us a happy hunger games and then at the end of the speech with a furious confident voice yells 'LET THE 64TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!' which sends the crowd berserk while most of them a crying of joy and some have actually fainted. What a bunch of idiots. None of this matters to me.

We are then taken to the Training center where we are dressed into normal training clothes. When we are alone, Trilby comes up to me and says, 'Look, I know we can't stand the sight of one another but when we had that 'fight' we got even. I know I got a little carried away and I apologize for that. I will join the career Alliance, all right? So whadya say, friends?' and she sticks her her hand out. I am surprised about this, but I shake we then both smile and head off to train. I know I've done the right things. I know I've made the right alliance.

But I know she's lying. I could tell by the way she moved, the way she talked, everything. Even joining the career pack was a stunt to make me trust her more. Maybe joining the Careers will result in my death. Goddamn…..she has me completely wrapped around her thumb….

Somewhere a voice in my head tells me 'Lets the hunger games officially begin.'

And I'm ready for it.


End file.
